I Almost Told You That I Loved You
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Mello knew how to play with fire, and he did it a lot. The temptation, the danger, was just too enticing for him to ignore. This included a white haired boy, with dark mysterious eyes.


I Almost Told You I Loved You

_A MelloxNear songfic, that's pretty much jsut a bunch of smutt. Yet again I have to admit that I DO NOT own Death Note nor any of it's characters or anything affiliated with it. I also DO NOT own the lyrics or song and it belongs to Papa Roach. THIS IS COMPLETELY FANMADE, AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED._

You know I love it when you're down on your knees

And I'm a junkie for the way that you please

You shut me up when you swallow me down

My back to the wall, you're going to town

Mello knew how to play with fire, and he did it a lot. The temptation, the danger, was just too enticing for him to ignore. The toxically addicting flames, that washed upon his psyche. If it was wrong, or dangerous; he was there waiting to get a taste of it. This included a white haired boy, with dark mysterious eyes. Eyes that beckoned and called to Mello, a challenge waiting to be met. A temptation waiting to be taken, and of course he took it. Currently he had been weakly shoved against the wall, and looking down he saw a head of white hair. The culprit had Mello's pants, unzipped in mere milliseconds. A deep groan sounded from the back of Mello's throat as he felt the warm wetness of Near's mouth over his member.

I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't, cuz it would've been a lie

I say the damnest things, when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you

The boy had been adament about getting Mello to cum, and Mello had let Near continue the job. Mello had released into Near's mouth, and the pale boy brought his head up to look at Mello with a slightly feral expression. Completely lost to lust, while also knowing that there was no turning back now. As his own semen dribbled down Near's chin, Mello's tongue darted out and slowly licking his essence from the boy's face. In an instant, the two were tongue tied and ravaging each other's mouths. Frenzied hands flew under clothes, lips made contact with skin and the fire kept building between the two boys. A battle of dominance taking place during the erotic foreplay.

I hate to say it, but it has to be said

You look so fragile as I fuck with your head

I know it shouldn't, but its gettin' me on

If sex is the drug, then what is the cost

Clothes abandoned, the white haired boy lay underneath the blonde. Lust ridden charcoal eyes taking in the dangerous angelic form that was a naked Mello. Both hard and dripping precum, Mello was having so much fun, tormenting the poor boy beneath him. He highly doubted that Near knew, nor expected him to be so brutal in his fury of passion. That, and Mello wondered for a split second if Near had even thought through the action of sexually provoking him. He quickly discarded the thought, in the middle of this flurry of emotions that were flooding his senses was not the time to think things through. If he did that, what would be the point of playing with the fire? His lower region twitched as if it were agitated at him for hesiatating.

I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't, cuz it would've been a lie

I say the damnest things, when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you

After the two had exhausted their red hot urges, they lay panting and unbelieving what they had just done. The blonde was the first to rise up, untangling himself from the albino boy. Not looking back had the small figure, who had just provided him with a nice fuck; Mello redressed himself. Continuing in his actions, he headed for the door stopping as he opened it. The pause in his actions caused Near to look up, only to be disappointed when the blonde walked out without a word.

I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need

My love is like a fuckin' disease

You can give me your hand, you can make your demands

I'm the hardest mother fucker to please

Near came to the blonde the next day, only to be shoved against a wall brutally. He smiled that quirky smile of his, the one that made Mello's blood boil with fury. A low gutteral growl sounded from the firecracker blonde, as he pushed Near harder into the wall. He leaned forward whispering with the hiss of a cobra, 'I'm the hardest mother fucker to please.' After those words left his lips, he let go of Near. The white haired boy slid to the ground shell shocked, he thought he'd won Mello. Looking up he masked his emotions as his redheaded opponent slinked up behind Mello, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Hey Hey Hey

Hey Hey Hey

Hey Hey Hey

Hey Hey Hey

Matt smirked at Near, he knew what the little white labrat was trying to get. Mello had been Matt's since the two had started rooming together, and hell would have to freeze over then shatter before Matt'd let the scrawny child have what was his. 'Mells, can we go play a game?' He asked rather innocently, while the coy smile that played on his lips said different. The blonde looked over his shoulder, keeping his face neutral but replying with a lust laced 'yes'.

I almost told you that I love you

Thank god I didn't, cuz it would've been a lie

I say the damnest things, when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you

As Mello lay in bed one night, reflected upon his escapade with Near. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd almost said to his rival. He'd almost told Near that he'd loved him. This would not do, not at all. After deciding what method he'd use, to get Near to stop coming after him or even trying to do anything with him, Mello fell asleep.

I'm not the one that you want, the one you--

I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't, cuz it would've been a lie

I'm not the one that you wan, the one you need

I say the damnest things, when you're on top of me.

Near frustrated beyond belief that his continueous efforts were going in vain, as his beloved blonde payed that stupid redhead more attention that him. He knew he'd been forgotten, like a toy that no longer held any fun. Sitting on his bed, while the moonlight crept into his room casting an errie glow on him. His little twisted smile grew, 'Yes,....yes that plan might work' he thought to himself while twisting his hair with his finger.


End file.
